My Heart Cafe
by AmuRosecross
Summary: Ikuto's back! And Amu owns her own cafe. It's been ten years and now everyone's going to collage. But something has happened to Amu and Ami. And why does Amu insist the everytime the singing duo The Charm Sisters is brought up the channel is changed?
1. Prolouge

Hey this is AmuRosecross this is my first fanfic I hope you like it I've been imagining this story for a long time and only told a couple people about it love it hate it let me know and suggestions about how to keep it going or make it better read and review!

Ages:

Amu-22

Ami-16

Ikuto-27

Tadase-22

Nagihiko-22

Rima-22

Kukai-23

Utau-25

Yaya-21

Kairi-20

All the Shugo's are back plus a couple. You'll see.

Now lets get started…

"This is ours Onee-chan?" asked a little brunette as she and her midnight blue haired sister stepped out of a black pick-up trunk. Her sister nodded. The girl had been reffering to an old broken down store just off of the main street with an upstairs fit for living.

"So this will be My Heart Café." the brunette asked again and again her sister nodded.

"Well lets get to work."

On the other side of town at the airport a young midnight blue haired man was greeted by two blond friends.

"Ikuto-nii your back!" said a young blond man.

"Did you find Oto-san?" asked a blond woman.

Ikuto ignored all their questions to ask one of his own, "Where's Amu?"

"She's not here…" said Utau.

"She moved away after elementary graduation." said Tadase sadly.

"I know but wasn't she supposed to move back for high school?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes but… she never came."

Sorry for making it so short this is just a prolouge.


	2. Chapter 1

_First Chapter! Btw most of the author notes are me just being a smart alec you don't have to pay them any mind I just though it'd be funny to include them._

_Tadase was walking home in a back alley after separating from the rest of the group for the night he'd learned a few things like how Ikuto and Amu had been keeping in contact even after he left and how they'd lose contact after her middle school graduation just like the rest of them. None of them even knew what she looked like anymore._

_Suddenly Tadase heard the sound of clattering trash cans, he ran to the sound(A/N: dumby who knows why the trash fell your in an alley). When he found the source of the sound he found a young woman of about his age laying among the cans. Her hair was the same color as Ikuto's but was held back in a lose bun some of the ankle length lock falling astray._

"_Are you alright?" He asked her. She looked up at him reveiling gold colored eyes she waved at his as it to say 'don't worry I'm fine.' She started to stand up but began to fall again this time Tadase caught her."Your not fine. Come on let me take you home." He scolded. She nodded pointing toward her home._

_After awhile they came upon a small two story café. 'My Heart Café' the sign read above._

"_This is where you live?" she nodded as the front door opened a young brunette of about 16 came running out._

"_Onee-chan you idiot! You need to take better care of yourself! When was the last time you ate?"_

_The young woman thought for a second then shrugged, 'I don't know.'_

"_Onee-chan!" she scolded again then she noticed Tadase, "Thank you for bringing her home sir." she said smiling._

"_No problem." Tadase answered bewildered by her sudden 'character change.'_

"_I know! Tomorrow the store opens at 2p.m. for our grand opening please come by with your friends you meal will be on the house!"_

"_I can-"_

"_I insist!" the young girl sad darkly._

"_Yes ma'm!" he mutter before he left._


	3. Chapter 2

The next day Tadase and Ikuto went to the café together.

"Really Kiddy-King if you don't want to go why should we?"

"Because that kid is scary!" Tadase answered frightened.

"Come on Ikuto free food!" Yoru said floating above their heads.

"Yeah yeah whatever." he answered as they came across the café.

The floors were wood and eggs of all kinds and patterns covered the wall.

"Welcome to My Heart Café! I'm Ami and I'll be your waitress." said the little brunette.

"Ami?" Ikuto and Tadase thought to themselves the name seemed familiar.

"Now what-" Ami began as her sister tapped on her shoulder 'Let me handle this.'

"Ok Onee-chan." Ami said as her sister walked away., "Well gentlemen your in for a real treat!"

"We are?" the boys said together.

"Hai! Instead of having you order from the menu my sister is going to make you a very special order!"

As she began to walk away Ikuto wrapped her by the shoulder remembering something, "Ami-san!"

"Yes sir?"

"What's your sister's name?"

"Onee-chan? Well her names Amu sir."

"Amu/Amu-chan!" the boys said together in surprise.

Just then Amu came out with a trap she placed a plate a fist sized brown ball in front of Ikuto and a fist sized white ball in front of Tadase. She tilted her head to one side, 'yes?'

The boys soon became distracted by the balls and broke them open with their forks Ikuto's oozed out a warm strawberry sauce the brown was chocolate. Tadase's oozed out warm blueberry sauce white was vanilla. The boys eyes widened at this and they smiled as they tried there treats. Amu smiled at their pleasure then walked away leaving a note behind:

"See you at school."


	4. Chapter 3

Seiyo University…

"Inuto-nii!" yelled Tadase as he ran into Ikuto.

"What is it Kiddy-King?"

"We're in the same class! Wait… we're in the same class?"

"Yeah looks like it." Ikuto said walking off leaving Tadase confused.

"Why?" Tadase yelled running after him.

"Because I didn't take any courses while I was on tour." Ikuto said as they walked in the classroom.

Two hours later…

A knock was heard from the class room door.

"Hai?" said Nikiado-sensei called (N/A he's still there teacher. Why? I have no idea just didn't feel like coming up with a new teacher I guess.)

The door opened to reveal Amu and her sister standing in the door way Amu's blue hair still up in a lose bun.

"Hinanori-san your later!"

"HinaMORI-san!" corrected Ami, Amu looked down at her amused, 'what did I tell ya?'

"Sorry," Ami continued bowing, "I'm the one who made Onee-chan late she had to wake me up." Amu looked to the side with a look saying, 'which isn't easy.' The classroom burst in laughter leaving Ami completely clueless until she looked up at her sister's face and began to pout.

"Well then as punishment you can introduce yourself the elementary school way."

Ami stepped forward, "This is my Onee-chan Hinamori Amu. As Onee-chan would say: 'Any questions?'"

The whole class looked at Amu and Ami all the former guardians plus Utau and Ikuto thinking, 'She's gone back to her cool and spicy self huh?'

A young brunette of about 20 raised her hand.

"Yes you." Ami said pointing to her.

"I went to Seiyo elementary with Hinamori-san but back then her hair wass pink. Why did she dye it?"

Amu looked at her boardly and walked over to her seat.

"She didn't I… kinda played a little prank on her." Ami said rubbing the back of her neck sweat-dropping, "I kinda switched her shampoo with hair dye right after middle school… She threw the bottle out the window… Oddly enough though it's grown like that eer since." Ami looked up to the clock, "Oh dear! I have to go. Onee-chan here's your lunch box!" She said as she gave it too her and ran out the door.

"Well now the that's over lets announce the collage guardians for this year!" Nikiado said excitedly, "There will be more then there were for elementary, middle, and high school though I warn you were going to set up different sections too as well. Ok so this years guardians; So far we only have one King: Tadase-kun. We have two queens: Queen of hearts will be Utau-chan and Queen of Spades will be Rima-chan. We have three Jacks: Jack of Hearts will be Kukai-kun, Jack of Spades will be Nagihiko-kun, and Jack of Clubs will be Kairi-kun, We have one Ace: Yaya-chan. Finally we have two jokers black and red. Our Red Joker will be Amu-chan and our Black Joker will be Ikuto-kun. Now for class."

The University Royal Gardens…

"YAYA WANTS CANDY!" (N/A same old Yaya.)

"Unfortunately Yaya-chan no one knew this was happening so no one brought any." said Kairi.

Amu stood up from her seat putting on her shoulder bag. Yaya's fit stopped immediately.

"Were you going Amu-chii?"

Amu smiled at Yaya the gestured all the guardians to follow her as she left, 'come on.'


	5. Chapter 4

My Heart Café…

Amu opened the door to her stop the other guardians following behind her.

Yaya gasped happily, "This place is so pretty~!"

"Onee-chan your back!" Ami called as she ran up to them in her pale lavender maids uniform.

"You work here Ami-chi?" Yaya asked.

"Of course! This is Onee-chans shop and our house is upstairs." She said pointing to the floor above.

"Where are they now? The Charm Sister's addition!" Amu whistled to get Ami's attention then jerked her head toward the t.v. Ami nodded then changed the channel.

"Yaya wants to watch! Where are they now is Yaya's-" Ami shock her head, "Not this episode thank you." Amu had already went to the back and changed into her black maids uniform with the blood red apron and a little red cat collar and with a black rose around her neck. Her ankle length hair up in a high pony-tail. When Tadase and Ikuto saw her their jaws dropped to the floor.

Amu and her sister spent most of the rest of the afternoon running back and forth taking care of costumers and in Amu's case the guardians. A little before closing time a bunch of jerks in leathers decided to show their faces.

"This is our turf. So let's see ten perfect." The leader said glaring. Ami shrank back fearfully. Amu stepped forward as if saying, 'You wanna fight?' she took her maids dress off the boys all ready to look away asking her to stop. Underneath her dress she had a pair of black shorts and a red tank top, a knife strapped to each thigh a rose carved into the handles. The boys' jaws proceeded to drop again.

Amu dragged the leader clad gang out her back door. After a few minutes and the sounds of a scuffle the gang ran from the back door and out the front the leader crying, "I'm sorry Mistress Rose!" as he ran out. Amu came in dusting off her hands.

"You didn't even need to use your knifes this time did you Onee-chan?" Ami said calmly. Amu stook her head.

"Your reputation always precedes itself huh Onee-chan?" Amu nodded again."WHAT?" all the guardians yelled as Amu closed up the shop and sat down.

"Onee-chan is a street fighter. They call her the Silent Rose." Ami explained as everyone else just stood there with their mouths wide open. Rima was the first to recover.

"Why do they call her the Silent Rose?" she asked.

"Because none of them have ever heard her scream or cry. No matter what they do." Ami answered bluntly.

All of their eyes went wide.

"It's last. We should get home." said Rima and everyone nodded leaving.


	6. Chapter 5

My Heart Café…

Amu opened the door to her stop the other guardians following behind her.

Yaya gasped happily, "This place is so pretty~!"

"Onee-chan your back!" Ami called as she ran up to them in her pale lavender maids uniform.

"You work here Ami-chi?" Yaya asked.

"Of course! This is Onee-chans shop and our house is upstairs." She said pointing to the floor above.

"Where are they now? The Charm Sister's addition!" Amu whistled to get Ami's attention then jerked her head toward the t.v. Ami nodded then changed the channel.

"Yaya wants to watch! Where are they now is Yaya's-" Ami shock her head, "Not this episode thank you." Amu had already went to the back and changed into her black maids uniform with the blood red apron and a little red cat collar and with a black rose around her neck. Her ankle length hair up in a high pony-tail. When Tadase and Ikuto saw her their jaws dropped to the floor.

Amu and her sister spent most of the rest of the afternoon running back and forth taking care of costumers and in Amu's case the guardians. A little before closing time a bunch of jerks in leathers decided to show their faces.

"This is our turf. So let's see ten perfect." The leader said glaring. Ami shrank back fearfully. Amu stepped forward as if saying, 'You wanna fight?' she took her maids dress off the boys all ready to look away asking her to stop. Underneath her dress she had a pair of black shorts and a red tank top, a knife strapped to each thigh a rose carved into the handles. The boys' jaws proceeded to drop again.

Amu dragged the leader clad gang out her back door. After a few minutes and the sounds of a scuffle the gang ran from the back door and out the front the leader crying, "I'm sorry Mistress Rose!" as he ran out. Amu came in dusting off her hands.

"You didn't even need to use your knifes this time did you Onee-chan?" Ami said calmly. Amu stook her head.

"Your reputation always precedes itself huh Onee-chan?" Amu nodded again."WHAT?" all the guardians yelled as Amu closed up the shop and sat down.

"Onee-chan is a street fighter. They call her the Silent Rose." Ami explained as everyone else just stood there with their mouths wide open. Rima was the first to recover.

"Why do they call her the Silent Rose?" she asked.

"Because none of them have ever heard her scream or cry. No matter what they do." Ami answered bluntly.

All of their eyes went wide.

"It's last. We should get home." said Rima and everyone nodded leaving.


End file.
